Four Words
by miss-apple-dbz
Summary: "Saiyaman can't be everyone's hero," she said. GV. One-shot.


AN: No, this isn't actually a new story, guys. Sorry, hehe. =) Well, it's not something I've posted before at least. But it's not new. Remember GV Week last year? The one that gave birth to Silver and Gold? This was for that event too, and I've written several that I decided were not good enough to make it online. But I was browsing through my files and found this, and thought… well, what the hey. I'll post it. I have this habit of posting things and taking them down anyway. So here it is. And I might just take it down, uhm… eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Words<strong>

If there was anything Gohan could offer Videl, it would be his words. He felt that they were the only things he could give of value right now, and if he seemed to give her too much, it was only because they were intangible and free; not because they were meaningless. He was a man of his words and he made certain that whatever he presented her would remain standing until she decided to accept.

Gohan knew that if he could make Videl happy, it would be through his words. In his naivety, he truly believed he could.

He was never much of a talker, even though he could handle an amiable conversation with his family's friends. However, being surrounded by either adults or children ten years his junior did not give him the privilege of expressing matters that concerned someone his age, in the way he viewed them. School changed that. Videl changed that. Sure, there were always the retorts she would give, but that was just a part of her. Her own way of saying that she understood him.

Both teens had fallen into silence during their rest. Seven days had gone from when Videl first learned to fly, and Gohan could tell that there would be no white flag above her head until she could speed past the tree tops, and curl into the weightless mist of clouds. Perhaps there would still be no white flag until she could rest the tips of her fingers so close to the sun. And if the sun was what she wanted, then he would take her there too.

All she had to do was ask, and he would not think twice about promising her. She would trust him because he would never break his word.

"How far do you want to keep going, Videl?" he asked, and watched admiringly the golden sparkles in her eyes, reflected by the sun, and the mischievous strands of hair that escaped the pocket behind her ear. It had been hours before she requested a break; her stamina had always impressed the young half-Saiyan. Videl had worked tremendously hard to achieve her level of flight right now.

The day was slowly diminishing, and soon she would leave.

He was sure she appreciated some rest, even though she would never voice out how much she truly needed it. Sometimes he would be the one to offer. He eyed her closely, as she concentrated on something so far away; he did not know if it was something beyond the mountains or even further. He had rarely seen this side of her. Always, Videl was very focused and intense.

"Until I know I'd never fall," she whispered, finally answering. She looked so distant and occupied with her thoughts that Gohan almost wondered if her answer was meant for him.

He chuckled. "You'd never fall. You're not the type." Then he added a joke, "Besides, there's always Saiyaman to make sure you won't."

"Saiyaman can't be everyone's hero," she said.

"He can be yours," he said quietly, wondering if the words were convincing.

Gohan was answered with silence and a fleeting smile. When she did not respond anymore, he knew it was because her mind had wandered away again, and not because she disliked his suggestion. At least he hoped not.

It was then that Gohan felt, a lot sooner than he realized, that maybe there was something more to flying – and falling – that captivated Videl than she ever showed.

"Why did you want to learn so badly?" he asked, curious all of a sudden. "It wasn't really because of the tournament, right? Or just for your own good?"

"You don't realize how lucky you are, Gohan. Many people are afraid of falling, and you don't know how much easier it will be if everyone can just save themselves." She still seemed so far away, watching the horizon of his backyard, an endless span of grassy rolling hills that welcomed the yellowing sky. Her articulation had roughened a bit, even though she still lacked her usual fierceness.

"I guess I am lucky in that way," was all he could mutter, confused with what she was implying. Was she tired of saving people?

"It's a big privilege, your powers and your knowledge. If Mom knew, she'd still be here… sometimes I wonder if you know how hard it is... to be so mortal."

Gohan's head shot up, and looked at her intently. He waited for her to continue, waited for her to reveal that she knew of his heritage, his father, and his past. But when she didn't continue, he thought maybe that despite her obvious suspicions, she did not know about his secret. After all, she had no facts.

No, this was about something else. It was not about him being an alien. It wasn't even about her being the constant hero of Satan City. He frowned; her statement about her mother made him come to terms with just how little he really knew about her except for her reputation. He did not know why he thought of this first; he just felt as if she was referring to something that happened to her, possibly a long time ago.

And then there was that comment about being mortal. He felt so guilty about his heritage at that moment, because though he had cursed the part of him which made him different sometimes, he never fully imagined what it would be like if he was just human like everyone else. What she said was true. It must have been hard. Had it been difficult for her all this time? He reached out to hold her, but she moved away.

Just like that, her vision came back to focus from the distance and her expression was no longer nebulous and abstracted. She beamed a smile and stood up, groaning about how much homework they had to catch up on after the tournament.

For a brief moment, Gohan became utterly positive that he had dreamed the conversation, so much like how he dreamed of her face at night. Then the event crawled back to his mind, tickled his common sense into knowing that it had been real… at least to one of them.

Concerned, he stood up and faced her. His frown was met by a painfully innocent and questioning look, so feigned and convincing at the same time.

"Videl, you were about to tell me something, weren't you?" he insisted. He knew she was. And he knew that she would try to deny it.

Her eyes were big, and brows high. "About what?"

"I don't know." About something important; she was about to open up to him, to a _friend_, and something had stopped her. He didn't know what it was. "You know you can tell me anything, right? You can always talk to me. I'd understand."

She laughed. "Oh that," she said as if talking about flying and falling, and mortals and possibly dying, were all regular matters of conversation. "Talk? Hmm… Gohan, you should know that talk is cheap, and that you wouldn't always understand."

She walked off, strutting like he had seen her done so many times, chin up, shoulders back, and so confident. So unlike the girl who was just sitting beside him a minute ago.

"Why would you assume that?" He tried to catch up to her.

"Why not? Words are so… intangible, free and meaningless," she said, nonchalantly, innocent of his distress.

"Not with me," he promised.

She laughed and walked on. "How do you expect me to know that?"

He grabbed her wrist and spun her around, only to whisper four words into her ear that he hoped would change her mind.

In his naivety, he truly believed she would.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I haven't posted for a long, long time. But I was in University! I can't apologize for being in Uni, right? At least I hope, hehe. I haven't written anything spanking new in this fandom since August, and I'm afraid I'll probably not write more.<p>

Or not. You guys know me; I always turn back on my word. *cries* I should be more like Gohan.

Guess the four words and I'll give you a cookie! Or a cyber hug! Actually, I think that was the reason I decided not to post this. Because I didn't know the four words myself. I think I just came up with an answer two seconds ago.


End file.
